Pastel de Cumpleaños
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Candy fue invitada por sus amigas a formar parte de una fiesta, sin imaginar quien era el cumpleañero. Terryfic en honor al cumpleaños de Nuestro bellos Inglés


_**Este One Shot es exclusivamente para celebrar hoy 28 de Enero el cumpleaños de Nuestro Amado Inglés Terrence Grantchester.**_

_**Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**_

_**Pastel de Cumpleaños **_

_**By Rossy Castaneda**_

_**One Shot **_

Pasaban de las 8:30 de la mañana y a sus amigas se les había ocurrido hablar de aquel hermoso hombre.

Era una pena que aquel delicioso bocadillo tuviera novia; vaya suerte de chica, realmente era afortunada... —¡Por Dios! Aquel hombre era lo mas hermoso que sus ojos habían visto; cabello castaño, cejas pobladas, ojos... ¡oh mi Dios! Tan azules como las aguas del mar con unos bellos destellos verdes, enmarcados por una preciosas pestañas, su nariz recta, esculpida con una perfección incomparable, labios...¡Mmm! deliciosamente apetecibles, un torso el cual no había visto pero podía imaginar como lucía ya que aquella camisa gris ajustada no dejaba nada a la imaginación.. ¡Madre mia! Sus piernas eran largas y podía adivinar que estaban musculosas ya que se podían apreciar en aquellos ajustados pantalones y su trasero, ¡Dios bendito! Era tan exquisitamente firme.

Imaginar la descripción gráfica de aquel hombre provocó que Candy casi babeara sobre su café; sacudió la cabeza para volver al mundo real en donde el hombre de su sueño tenia "NOVIA" —se repitió una y otra vez.

Mientras sus amigas seguían con el parloteo, Candy pensaba en lo maravilloso que era ser una de las dueñas de la tienda por departamento que había abierto en asociación con ellas, contando claro está con el apoyo de sus millonarios padres, el ser dueñas les daba la libertad de llegar un poco mas tarde sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—Sabías que Terry se ha mudado al departamento de enseguida? —le preguntó Annie

Como no iba a saberlo si lo veía todos los días.

—No, no lo sabía —fingió demencia y falta de interés.

—Quien lo diría —decía Patty —vino solo unos días de Londres para visitar a Stair y a Archie y terminó quedándose en America.

—En serio, no estaba enterada —respondió la rubia sorbiendo de su tasa de café.

—Es guapo —Annie movió las cejas traviesamente.

—Está ... dos que tres —respondió la rubia sin interés ocultando su verdadero sentir..—pues claro que aquel hombre estaba guapo y lo que le seguía.

—Y está soltero —Dijo Patty guiñando un ojo.

—En eso te equivocas Patty —respondió Candy —tiene novia.

Patty negó con la cabeza

—Estas equivocada Candy, está soltero

—No lo está —respondió la rubia.

—Claro que lo está —intervino Annie —de lo contrario Stair y Archie lo sabrían.

—Bueno entonces el hombre es un excelente actor —dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por que lo dices? —inquirió Patty.

—Uno de estos días, mientras me dirigía al elevador, noté que la puerta del departamento de al lado estaba entre abierta, estaba a punto de tocar para saber si todo estaba bien, pero me detuve cuando escuché risas —Candy arqueó una ceja —era el amigo de Stair y Archie, lo reconocí enseguida —suspiró —escuché como le decía a una mujer que la quería mucho y ella le decía que también lo quería..

—Creí que dijiste que no sabías que Terry se había mudado al,departamento de al lado —Patty ladeó el rostro.

—Bueno creí que solo estaba visitando a su novia —respondió la rubia, mientras lavaba la tasa.

—Es extraño —dijo Annie —¿vistes el aspecto de la chica?

—No, me retiré inmediatamente —respondió la joven secando sus manos —Ahora si me disculpan, debo marcharme, hoy es mi último día de mi semana como encargada de la tienda y tengo el tiempo justo para llegar antes que los demás.

—Candy —Annie la llamó —No olvides que hoy estamos invitadas a una fiesta, la cual se llevará a cabo en el patio trasero del restaurant nuevo que han inaugurado frente al lago Michigan

—Que para variar pertenece al amigo de los chicos —dijo Candy con una sonrisa forzada saliendo del departamento.

—Así es —respondió Annie siguiéndola —recuerda cerrar la tienda temprano y cuando regreses a casa, no olvides llevar traje de baño y asegúrate que sea de dos piezas.

—Está bien, está bien no lo olvidaré —respondió la rubia mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

La verdad era que a Candy no se le apetecía ir a aquella fiesta, pero había dado su palabra que lo haría y ahora le tocaba cumplir.

—Annie si Terry tiene novia como Candy asegura, ¿por que demonios insistió tanto para que la lleváramos?.

—Llamaré a Archie ahora mismo y si Terry tiene novia, entonces nosotras tampoco iremos por lealtad a Candy —.Te diste cuenta como brillaban sus ojos mientras hablábamos de Terry? Es evidente que le gusta y por lo tanto si Terry está saliendo con alguien mas no vamos a llevar a Candy a esa fiesta para que vea como él se pasea con alguien.

Annie marcó el número telefónico de Archie y aguardó a que le respondiera..

—¿que cosa has dicho?...¿pero te has vuelto loco? ¿Como se les ocurre que le vamos a hacer eso a Candy? Eso es humillante... ¿Por que no le dices a su novia que lo haga? —espetó Annie molesta ante la propuesta de Archie...—Candy lo escuchó diciéndole que la quería —respondió —¿Como dices? —una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra —bueno así las cosas cambian ... —claro que pueden contar con nuestra ayuda —yo también te amo, gatito —lanzó un beso a través del auricular —nos vemos mas tarde.

Candy miró su reloj, faltaban solamente 2 horas para cerrar la tienda, regresar a su casa, cambiarse de ropa y tomar las cosas que necesitaba.

—Buenas tardes.

Candy respondió al saludo sin apartar la mirada de la factura del último surtido de la tienda.

—Podrías ayudarme.

Candy alzó el rostro y cuando lo hizo presentó un fuerte ataque de tos.

—Terry

—Hola Candy.

—Hola —respondió recuperándose —¿como puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó mostrando una sonrisa.

—Necesito dos trajes de baño.

El estómago de Candy se contrajo, como si de pronto le hubiesen dado un fuerte puñetazo imaginando para quien quería los venditos trajes de baño.

—El departamento de ropa de playa se encuentra justo detrás de ti —forzó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —respondió él —pero necesito ver como lucirán puestos.

—¿Como dices? —preguntó ella azorada

—El anuncio en el aparador dice que si el cliente lo desea, el personal de la tienda puede servirle de modelo —dijo señalando el bendito papel.

¡Maldición! Tenía razón, como pudo olvidar retirar aquel maldito papel hacía dos días.

—Buscaré a una de las chicas para que te ayude

—No —dijo él —quiero que lo hagas tu —sonrió —al cliente lo que pida ¿cierto?

Candy apretó los dientes, esa era la prioridad de la tienda.

—¿Sabes la talla? —preguntó mientras caminaba delante de él.

Terry miró detenidamente la figura de Candy.

—¡Mmmm! No estoy tan seguro

Candy suspiró

—Puedes describirme a la chica, tal vez puedo ayudarte.

—Es de tu estatura, rostro perfecto, unos hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos, unos provocativos labios, tes blanca y delicada, espalda angosta, cintura estrecha, caderas perfectas y piernas torneadas.

De pronto Candy se sintió observada, la descripción que el daba era parecida a ella.

¡Bah! —tonterías —se abofeteó mentalmente por estar alucinando como una colegiala.

Terry tomo un traje de baño de dos piezas color durazno y otro de color negro.

—Veo que has encontrado lo que buscabas sin mi ayuda —Candy mostró una sonrisa forzada —cual de los dos deseas que te muestre.

—Este —dijo entregándole el color durazno

Candy tuvo dificultad para tragar su propia saliva.

—Acompáñame al vestidor.

Tan pronto Candy salió del vestidor de damas mostrando aquella diminuta prenda, Terry se quedó sin aliento.

—Es perfecta —dijo recuperando el habla —me la llevo —sonrió —¿puedes envolverla para regalo?

—¿Los dos?

—No, solo el que llevas puesto —respondió.

Terry mordió su labio inferior cuando Candy ingresó al vestidor.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —se dijo sonriendo —veamos que tan cierto es que cuando apagas las velas del pastel y pides un deseo con todo tu corazón, este se cumple.

Suspiró al tiempo que cerró los ojos, sopló la vela del pastel imaginario y pidió su deseo.

Candy cerró la tienda 15 minutos antes de lo esperado y se dirigió a su casa; al llegar le sorprendió en gran manera ver una bolsa de su tienda colgada en el pomo de su puerta; la tomó y sacó de ella el regalo que ella misma envolvió junto a una tarjeta firmada por Terry.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de ira.

¿Quien demonios se creía el muy idiota para pretender siquiera que ella le aceptara un regalo de esa índole cuando tenia novia?...Arggggg! ¿Por quien la tomaba? Ahora mismo el muy tarado sabría quien era Candice Ardley.

Furiosa como se sentía, Candy azotó la puerta.

—Hola

Una sonriente joven castaña de ojos azules le abrió la puerta.

Candy sintió pena por ella.

—Hola —respondió la rubia.

—¿Como puedo ayudarte?

—Lamento mucho tener que ser yo quien tenga que decirte la clase de sin vergüenza que tienes por novio.

—¿Mi novio? —preguntó la joven con sorpresa.

—Si, tu novio Terry.

—Terry no es mi novio es mi...

—Mira, —la interrumpió Candy negándose a escuchar que la relación entre ambos era mas que un simple noviazgo —me importa un bledo el tipo de relación que exista entre ustedes, la cuestión es que tu chico ha estado coqueteando conmigo estos últimos días, no te tiene el mas mínimo respeto..

—No me digas —La joven castaña se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con aquella joven.

—Si te digo —respondió Candy mas furiosa aún al notar un dejo de burla en las palabras de la chica frente a ella —Esta tarde llegó a mi tienda a buscar dos trajes de baño, hizo que me probara uno de ellos, y ahora llego a mi departamento y me encuentro con esto —dijo rompiendo la envoltura.

—Es hermosa.

—¿Oye que pasa contigo ?, te estoy diciendo que ese sin vergüenza te está viendo la cara y tu me sales que este traje de baño es hermoso.

—¿Que sin vergüenza? —Preguntó la joven castaña.

—El dueño de este departamento, ¿quien mas va ser?

—¡Ah! Te refieres a Terry, mi hermano —mucho gusto soy Karen Grantchester hermana menor de Terry, llegué hace dos semanas para pasar unos días con él.

Candy sintió como de pronto el sonrojo de sus mejillas llegaba hasta sus orejas, sintió de pronto sus orejas tan grandes como las de un burro.

—Tu...hermano —dijo tartamudeando.

—Si, traté de decírtelo desde el principio y me interrumpiste.

La alarma en el reloj de Candy la salvó de aquel embarazoso momento.

—Lo siento —dijo saliendo a toda prisa.

Cuando estacionó su auto, Candy se dio unas bofetadas mentales, ¿como diablos no se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad? Era normal que entre hermanos existiera ese tipo de tratos, Albert y ella lo tenían y a menudo muchas personas les decían que hacían una bonita pareja, algo que provocaba que ambos estallaran en carcajadas luego de ver los rostros de las personas cuando les aclaraban que ellos no eran novios sino hermanos.

—Candy, Candy llegas a tiempo —una agitada Annie le salió al encuentro

—¿Que pasa Annie?

—Oh Candy tenemos un grave problema.

—No te preocupes tanto, dime que sucede, seguro podré ayudarte —dijo Candy sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga, odiaba verla así, se ponía tan intensa que era casi insoportable estar cerca de ella.

—La chica que iba a salir del pastel de cumpleaños, nos ha llamado para avisarnos que se ha enfermado y no podrá cumplir con lo pactado —Annie estrujó sus manos —¿podrías ocupar su lugar? —Annie puso los ojos de cachorrito apaleado, aquellos que Candy tanto conocía

—Sabía que pedirías eso —Candy suspiró.

—Yo lo haría con gusto, pero ya sabes, Archie no me lo permitiría —miró sus uñas —Patty ni hablar, sabes lo celoso que es Stair con ella.

—Si claro —Candy rodó los ojos.

—¿Lo harás entonces?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

Annie negó con la cabeza y sonrió

—Trajiste tu traje de baño

El traje de baño...Arg...Candy se dio golpes en su cabeza

—Oh si claro —respondió al recordar que tenía en el auto el traje de baño que Terry le había obsequiado.

—Andando, debes ponértelo ahora mismo, para que ingreses al pastel de cumpleaños.

—¿Que? —¿te has vuelto loca?

—Oh vamos Candy, te lo ibas a poner de todos modos.

—Si, pero no dentro de un pastel, sino en la playa del lago Michigan.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

Terry se encontraba sentado en una silla con sus ojos vendados en espera de su sorpresa.

—Terry, te removeremos la venda luego que contemos tres —Archie le recordó

Mientras era trasladada dentro del enorme pastel de cumpleaños, Annie se acercó.

—Candy, recuerda, debes salir cuando todos contemos hasta tres y no olvides gritar Feliz Cumpleaños.

—Como olvidarlo si me lo has repetido tantas veces.

En cuanto llegaron al patio trasero, Candy dentro del enorme Pastel de Cumpleaños escuchó como comenzaban a contar.

Uno...Dos...Tres...

—Feliz Cumpleaños —Candy salió del enorme pastel vistiendo el traje de baño de dos piezas que él había elegido para ella.

¡Ay no! —trágame tierra —dijo Candy para si misma al ver quien era el cumpleañero, jurándose que iba a matar a las traicioneras de sus amigas y sus respectivos novios quienes reían al ver su rostro desencajado.

Terry extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir de aquel enorme pastel y llevar a Candy a un lugar apartado.

—Debo decir que me encantó mi pastel de cumpleaños sobre todo la sorpresa que venía dentro —dijo observándola detenidamente —Candy, me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir esta noche —llevó una de las manos de ella a sus labios y depositó un beso en su dorso —Hay algo que quiero proponerte, y que mejor ocasión que el día de mi cumpleaños.

Candy tragó con dificultad, la cercanía de aquel hombre la estaba derritiendo, ¡por Dios! estaba sin camisa y vistiendo únicamente un diminuto traje de baño masculino el cual había comprado esa tarde, donde a ella se le cortó el aliento cuando lo cobró, se imaginó su trasero firme y le entraron ganas de caerle a mordiscos y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella las piernas temblaban.

—Dime —musitó nerviosamente.

—Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Terry se vio obligado a sujetarla de la cintura ya que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces.

Ahora que sabía que él era un hombre libre, no lo dejaría ir por nada.

—Si, si, acepto

Sin previo aviso, Terry la alzó en sus fuertes brazos.

—Gracias, este es y será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en años —la miró intensamente —ahora me comeré un trozo de mi pastel de cumpleaños —dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella y devorándolos con intensidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños Terry —dijo ella una vez recobró el aliento.

Fin...


End file.
